The present disclosure generally relates to a disposable respirator comprising a strap fastening system that facilitates ease of donning and comfort during wear. More specifically, the respirator comprises a strap fastening system that is configured to provide a tight seal over the mouth and nose of the user, yet be easily donned and comfortable to wear.
Respirators find utility in a variety of manufacturing, custodial, sporting, and household applications. In these applications, respirators filter out dust and other contaminates that may be harmful or unpleasant to the user. Likewise, respirators have found utility in the healthcare industry. In this regard, respirators also filter inhaled air to protect the user from contaminants that may be found in a hospital setting, as hospital patients commonly carry airborne bacterial pathogens. Respirators have thus been designed to provide for a tight sealing arrangement over the mouth and nose of the user. Such a sealing arrangement may prove useful in preventing the transfer of pathogens that reside in bodily fluids or other liquids. As such, respirators have been designed in order to prevent airborne pathogens and/or pathogens in fluids from being transferred to and/or from the health care provider. Such sealing arrangements can also be used to help keep out dust, particles, or other contaminants from air being inhaled by the user.
Attached to the respirator is a securing device that is used for attaching the front panel (i.e., main body of the respirator) to the head of the user. Currently, disposable respirators, especially those used for industrial or related purposes, typically incorporate two thin elastic bands (i.e., straps) that are intended to span the back and top of the user's head to ensure a close and tight fit. For this purpose, the respirator is placed on the face of the user and the straps are extended around the head of the user, thus, fastening the respirator to the user.
One particular problem with the currently used elastic bands/straps is that these straps are difficult to place correctly over the head and frequently slide, roll, or slip out of place. These straps are generally narrow which results in discomfort due to the pressure of the straps pressing the skin during use. In some designs the straps are of set length and rely on the elastic properties of the strap material to provide the necessary force to seal the respirator to the face of the user. In other designs, buckles, clips, or some other means of adjusting the strap length is incorporated.
As such, there is a need for a respirator configured to include an adjustable or elastic strap and fastening components that facilitates ease of donning and comfort during wear.